Deleted Chapters
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: These are the deleted chapters that were never published because I didn't think they were good enough to publish. I hope you all enjoy these deleted chapters.
1. Deleted chapter 1

**Deleted chapters**

**Deleted chapter 1 from Rio the series.**

**Hey, everyone, quick author's note: these are all the chapters that I made but never published because I didn't think they were good enough to publish. You people may like them so that's why I uploaded them here for all you guys to read because I'm kind. :D And these deleted scenes will be for almost every story, not just one. And they also had spelling mistakes and grammar, so I correct them when I was free.**

**To start off, this is a deleted scene from Rio the series. This was suppose to be chapter 1 instead. Enjoy.**

* * *

It could not be a better morning for a certain Blue Macaw who was now living in the Jungle with his beautiful wife Jewel. Today was the day Linda was opening her new bookstore, and Blu could not be more excited. He now gets to be with both Linda and Jewel.

It was really early because that's what time the bookstore usually opened, and Blu was jumping for joy in his tree hollow. "Ya, today's the day Linda's going to open her new bookstore! I'm so excited! What about you, Jewel?"

"Does it have to be so early?" Jewel inquired, while rubbing one of her eyes with her wings, still tired from being woken up by her new husband.

"Of course it does, Jewel." Blu replied, performing a cartwheel for fun. "It's going to be just like old times. Woo-hooo!"

"Blu, I know you're excited, but I need to know. What's so fun about a boring old bookstore? What's there to do." Jewel inquired, tucking her head in her wings to try and get back to sleep before Blu would disturb her any further.

"What's there do?" Blu asked, before laughing a little and jumping down next to Jewel and sitting himself down next to her. "There's plenty to do in a bookstore, Jewel!"

"Such as?" she asked.

Blu smile din response and kneeled down to his beautiful wife. "How about instead of telling you, who don't I show you?"

"Show me?" Jewel quiered, rolling over onto her side, trying to get back to sleep.

"Yeah, come on, Jewel." Blu said, using his wings to roll Jewel back over onto her back so he could see her. He then gave Jewel his famous puppy dog look to trick her. "Pretty please, Jewel?"

Jewel sighed, knowing her husband wasn't going to stop asking, so she surrounded and decided to go and see what this bookstore was, and why it was so great. "Alright, alright, Blu. I'll go."

"Alright!" Blu cheered, performing another cartwheel once again. He danced for joy and began kicking his talons side-to-side, dancing like a chicken. He spun his wings together and danced in circles.

Jewel then sighed and covered her face with her wing, hoping Blu would never be like this in public as it would be really embarrassing. _"Remind me how I got together with him?"_

* * *

A few minutes later, Blu and Jewel traveled from the Jungle's of Rio to Linda's new bookstore. While they were flying there, Blu was still so excited he could be flying forever to get there faster. Jewel however, merely watched her husband's happy expression and sighed.

At last they reached their destination. Outside of the bookstore, Linda and Tulio were both putting up a sign together they said 'inauguração'. In English that would be 'Grand Opening'.

Blu landed down beside Linda and perched himself on her arm to get her attention.

Linda could not be happier to see her faithful companion. She finished tying her end of the sign up and climbed back down from the ladders she was standing on. "Blu, it's so good to see you." Linda said, scratching under Blu's neck with her finger-Blu's favorite spot to be scratched. "Is Jewel here too?"

Blu squawked in response and pointed his wing to Jewel, who was standing on the window ledge, merely staring at Linda and Blu.

"Have you come to see the bookstore, Blu?" Linda inquired, setting Blu down onto the window ledge next to Jewel.

Blu nodded in response and nodded his head to the bookstore, trying to ask Linda if he could go in.

Linda understood what he meant by their years of experience together. She handed Blu the front door key while she still had to help Tulio get everything ready soon.

Blu held the key in his talon and turned back to Jewel. "Okay, Jewel. Ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel replied, but was looking all curious at the strange metal thing Blu was holding in his talon. "Blu, what's that thing you're holding in your talon?"

"Oh, this is a key." Blu answered, but still left Jewel confused by how she had her head cocked to the side. Blu flew up to the front door and prepared to open the look with the key. "Let me show you how it works." Blu opened the door and pulled the key back out while cheering a little. "Ta-da!"

Jewel had to admit that was clever how Blu knew how to open that door. She flew inside to join him. Jewel watched Blu close the door behind him before he jumped onto the desk and danced in joy.

"Wow, it's just like the old bookstore!" Blu said, happy that this new bookstore looked almost the exact same as the one back in Minnesota. The only difference was the walls were a different colour and there was still some boxes that needed to be unpacked. "This is great!"

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel kind of agreed with Blu, while she looked around the bookstore a few times to get to know the hang of the place. Jewel flew up to one of the boxes and decided to be noisy. She was sure Blu wouldn't mind-plus, he's too busy cheering to notice.

Jewel used her talons to open one of the boxes which was labeled on the side 'Blu's things'. Jewel jumped inside to investigate and everything she saw was really confusing to her. Jewel picked up a little pen, which to her was a weird sharpy thing. She lost interested in it and looked through some more things.

Jewel then found a little police car that Blu usually rode in the morning. She looked closely at it, but like the pen, she lost interest. "Man, what is all this stuff? This is all weird."

Jewel then found a small bit of paper in the box too. She examined it for a little, and it was a photo of a little blue macaw laying on a bed. Jewel smiled and giggled for a few seconds. "Awww, Blu looked so cute as a chick. Maybe all this stuff isn't so boring after all."

While Jewel was scavenging through Blu's things, Blu had flown upstairs where his old cage was. He loved his old cage almost more than Linda and Jewel. Blu landed down on his back and played with his little bell with his talon. _"My mirror, my swing, and most importantly, my little bell. It's all here! I'm so happy!"_

Blu continued to play with his little bell while still thinking about Jewel. "I wonder if Jewel is enjoying her time here. I think I'll go check on her in a few minutes."

Back with Jewel, she had eventually lost interest in everything in the box so she decided to see what this strange box-like device was on Linda's desk. It was Linda's computer, but to Jewel it was just another weird thing.

Jewel walked over to the keyboard to investigate what this was. She looked at the computer screen, wondering what this strange thing was. "Hmmm, this looks strange. I wonder what this thing can do."

Jewel lifted her talon forward and clicked the power on/off button which turned the computer on and startled her a little. "Oh, that was a little scary. Hmmmm."

She read the writing on the computer writing on the screen which said 'Press any key to continue'.

""Press any key to continue"." Jewel read the writing before she began looking around the keyboard, trying to find the right letter. "Any key? There's Backspace, Enter, PgUp, PgDn, Alt, Shift. There's no any key here. What a strange thing. Wait a minute, is this is it?"

Jewel pressed the Tab button which started the computer up. She laughed in victory. "Haha, I did it! Wait a minute, enter password to continue. Hmmm, password?"

Jewel eventually gave up and decided this thing had made her bored enough. She pressed the on/off button again before flying away from the desk and going upstairs to go and see where Blu was. Jewel flew up to Linda's bedroom where she could see Blu playing with his bell. "Blu?"

"Oh, hey, Jewel." Blu greeted, while he stopped playing with his bell finally and looked into his mirror. "Ahh, still looking good, Blu."

"Blu, you're in a cage." Jewel said, flying down to the cage, wondering why Blu was in there.

"I know, Jewel." Blu replied, as he turned his attention to her and opened the cage door from inside. "This is where I use to sleep in."

"It's a cage, Blu." Jewel said, completely puzzled why Blu lived in a cage and not in a cage.

"But it's my home." Blu said.

"But it's a cage." Jewel counterted.

"It's not bad, Jewel. Really." Blu assured, using his beak to open the cage door so he could show Jewel that it wasn't bad. "Come inside."

Jewel scoffed in response and laughed in response. She would never go in a cage. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going in there."

"Aww, come on, Jewel." Blu said, as he walked out the cage, preparing to chase her for fun.

"No, Blu."

"Come on, Jewel."

Jewel then quickly took off into the air, and Blu followed. He chased her all around Linda's bedroom, both of them laughing as they flew in circles. Eventually, Blu caught Jewel in his wings and carried her over to the cage.

She giggled and tried to wiggle her way free from Blu's feathery blue wings, but he was surprisingly stronger than he looked.

Blu put himself and Jewel back into his cage and shut the cage door behind him. He kept his wings around Jewel while smiling. "See, Jewel. It isn't that bad, is it?"

Jewel then began looking around the cage, and she had to admit Blu was right; it wasn't that bad at all. "You're right, Blu. I guess it isn't that bad." Jewel said as she moved her wings behind Blu's neck and smiled. "Now, for dragging me in here, I think you should kiss me."

"If you say so, Jewel." Blu smirked, moving his beak closer to her face, seconds later they were kissing, their eyes closed and beaks locked into each others.

After the kiss was over, Blu and Jewel took their wings from around each other and exited the cage to go and join Linda and Tulio outside to see if they were ready for the Grand Opening for the bookstore.

* * *

A little while later, it was finally time for the grand opening. There was a red ribbon across the the entrance to the bookstore. Quite a few of the locals were also standing outside too, interested in this bookstore, especially after hearing the owners were in possession of the last blue macaws on Earth.

Linda and Tulio got some scissors and prepared to cut the ribbon, ready to officially open the bookstore for business.

While the humans were all gathering outside, the two blue macaws were standing on the roof of the bookstore, watching all the people below.

"Wow, Jewel. Look at all the people that are here." Blu said, excited about all the customers that were here. "This is gonna be great!"

"I guess." Jewel said, rubbing one of her wings with the other.

Blu then turned his attention back to Jewel and decided to ask her about their day at the bookstore. "So, Jewel, what did you think of the bookstore?"

Jewel thought it over for a couple of seconds. Though she did prefer the Jungle, Jewel had to admit she did like this place. She raised her wings in the air and decided to confess. "Okay, Blu, I admit it, I liked it. I guess you were right."

Blu smiled in response and pecked Jewel's cheek before looking back down at the ground when Tulio and Linda cut the ribbon together, and Tulio was the one to announce it's opening.

_"Senhoras e senhores, eu lhes apresento a inauguração da Livraria Blu!_ (Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the grand opening of Blu Bookstore)." Tulio announced, as Linda cut the ribbon with the scissors, seconds later, everyone was clapping and cheering.

Blu and Jewel flew into the air to watch the bookstore and on the window, there was two feathers painted on them (one dark blue and one light blue) in between the sign which symbolised Blu and Jewel's union.

The lovebirds smiled and held wings as they touched down on the building opposite of the bookstore. They watched the customers enter the bookstore and it looked like it was going to be a busy day.

"Jewel, wanna go an help Linda and Tulio out?" Blu offered, hoping she would say yes.

"I would be happy to, Blu." Jewel smiled, as she and Blu jumped off the building and back over to the bookstore to help their human friends with their long busy day ahead of them.

* * *

**And this was the first chapter of the Deleted Chapters. Some of you may liked it. Be sure to review on what you thought.**


	2. Deleted chapter 2

**Deleted chapters**

**Deleted chapter 18 from Rio 2 the party is back.**

**Okay, this chapter is move of an alternative scene than a deleted chapter. **

**WARNING SPOILERS from what I am about to say. **

**For those who read "Rio 2 the party is back", near the end, Nigel had captured Jewel and tied her up and dropped her into a container and left her in the water to drown. Blu arrived moments later and angrily demanded from Nigel where Jewel was, and Nigel told him. While Blu was distracted, Rico came and led Nigel away while Blu saved Jewel.**

**Long story short, Rico had defeated Nigel by damaging his wing and knocking him down the waterfall. Blu had almost lost Jewel, but luckily saved her with CPR.**

**But what would have happened if Blu could have got there before Nigel had put Jewel in the container and left her to drown. Let's find out.**

* * *

"Please don't kill me." Jewel begged, closing her eyes tight, turning her head.

"Oh don't worry i won't kill you...the waterfall will." Nigel smiled evilly, with his evil red eyes half closed.

"W-W-Whatta mean? What are y-y-you gonna do with me?" Jewel stuttered and asked.

"You'll see." Nigel simply replied. Nigel flew a few feet into the air above a pond. The pond was small and shallow but there was a plastic container floating on the water.

Nigel flew to the container and tossed his tied up victim into it. "Ow rrr." Jewel groaned in pain, since she landed first on her belly causing a pain in her stomach. Nigel shut the lid on the container, leaving multiple small holes about the size of Jewel's toes. "Cozy in there?" Nigel asked.

"Please let me out." Jewel begged, rolling onto her back.

"You wanna leave? I don't know i like you in there." Nigel chuckled, as he pushed the container under the waterfall. The water started to fill the container up, coming through the small hole. Jewel panicked as the water in the container slowly started to fill up.

Jewel still tried to manly free herself but she couldn't even lean up. "Let me out!" Jewel screamed.

"No. You will drown slowly, then i will destroy your precious children and then you're pretty Husband." Nigel cackled.

"NO!" Jewel yelled. Nigel then pushed the container, out from the waterfall Nigel re-opened the lid, and tossed Jewel into the pond. Nigel picked up Jewel, back up onto land. But was he sparing her? No. Nigel picked up some more rope, and proceeded to tie it around Jewel's beak.

Jewel didn't wanna go down without and fight. Jewel manged to life her tied together talons and tried to push Nigel back, pushing his stomach, but it was impossible to win. Nigel finally finished tying Jewel's beak, as she could now only make muttering sounds.

"That's better." Nigel smirked, as he moved his head inches from Jewel's "I would love to here you scream, but your eyes, say all-HAHAHA!" Nigel cackled, pulling Jewel , leaning her up. Nigel looked into the sky, hoping to find any sign of Blu, when suddenly, he could here what sounded like muffle cries.

The evil Cockatoo, turned around where he could see Jewel crying, under her gag. "Aw, what's the matter?" Nigel asked, kneeling down to her. Nigel put his wing under her chin, and pulled her up, making her look into his eye.

"Why do you cry, hmm?" Nigel asked, giving her a evil stroke on the head. "Is it because: your afraid to die? You want your child to live? Or, you will never see your family again?" Jewel didn't answer (Even though she can't really talk) and contiued to cry more.

Nigel lifted her head back up again. "Tell you what: I'll make you a deal." Nigel said, causing Jewel to look slightly confused. "If you give up your precious husband, to me. I'll let you go." Nigel offered, giving Jewel the opportunity to live.

Jewel looked angry, and moved her head away. Nigel grunted, and suddenly gripped her throat, pulling her onto her tied-together talons. "Fine, have it you way." Nigel said, as he picked Jewel back up, and prepared to toss her back into the container again.

Nigel walked back up to the small waterfall and prepared to drop Jewel back into the container again, but was stopped when he saw a blue figure coming straight at him.

The evil cockatoo chuckled and held his wing under Jewel's neck, waiting for Blu to arrive. Nigel watched Blu angrily land down opposite of him with a very angry face. Nigel tightened his grip a little on Jewel when Blu moved closer. "A-A-A, stay where you are, pretty bird. Or the girl dies."

Blu obeyed the cockatoo's demanded and kept his distance away. "Nigel, I am gonna give you one chance, and one chance only. Give me Jewel back, and we can just walk away from this."

"Give her back? Hahaha." Nigel evilly laughed, while he stroked the top of Jewel's head with her wing.

She tried to cry, but the rope around her beak was stopping her from saying anything.

Nigel looked back up to Blu with a smirk. "And why would I do that?"

"Because it's me you want, Nigel. Not Jewel." Blu answered, while trying to figure out a way he could have his beloved wife from being killed by Nigel. "Please, let her go. You can have me instead."

Nigel grinned in response and put Jewel down onto her back. "Very well. Place you wings behind your head and get down."

Blu had no choice but to obey to Nigel's demands. He got down on his knees and placed his wings behind the back of his head. "Okay, I did what you said."

Nigel grinned as he got closer and closer to Blu, and in a split second, he grabbed Blu's neck with his talon and slammed him to the ground. "Hahahahah!"

Blu struggled for air as he wiggled around in Nigel's grip. "Ahhh...Ahh. I can't...Breath..."

"Awww, that's too bad." Nigel smirked, but then he flew back over to Jewel, who was struggling to get free from the ropes around her. Nigel placed his talon on her, and to Blu's shock, Nigel pushed her off the waterfall and watched her plummet down into the water.

"JEWE-E-E-E-E-E-EL!" Blu screamed, trying to wiggle himself free from Nigel's talon. "Let me go! You said you would let her go!"

"I lied." Nigel cackled, tightening his grip on Blu's neck. "One cerulean macaw down, one to go."

Blu was now going to die, but something was different about him at this very moment. Instead of being upset, he was angry; more angry than he's ever been in his entire life. Blu quickly lifted his talon up and clawed Nigel's face, causing him to let go.

"OW!" Nigel yelled, holding the side of his face where he had been clawed. "You'll pay for that."

Nigel could see Blu had flew down into the small waterfall and was digging his talons in the water, looking desperately for Jewel. He growled and jumped down at Blu, preparing to end him once and for all.

Nigel had almost clawed Blu when suddenly "Rrrrrrr ah!" A very angry Hawk tackled Nigel, taking them both onto land. Blu heard the yells, and turned around.

"Rico!" Blu yelled.

"Save Jewel, I got this!" Rico yelled back, as he chased after Nigel through the trees.

* * *

**And now this would all finish the same. Rico defeats Nigel, Blu saves Jewel, and a happy ending. Stay tuned for the next deleted chapter.**


	3. Deleted chapter 3

**Deleted chapters**

**Deleted chapter from Rio the series 3**

**On this chapter, Blu and Jewel were injured after they were playing around in the Jungle together and now it will be a while before they recover.**

* * *

"Ow, ooooooh. The pain." a male Blue Macaw grunted, in agonising pain.

"I can't feel my wing." his wife complained.

The two lovebirds Blu and Jewel were both laying on separate tables in Tulio's aviary. They were both in agonising pain due to the fact they were having fun until they got sidetracked and both ended up injuring themselves.

Blu had hurt broken both of his talons, his left wing was scratched, and his head was spinning like crazy.

Jewel had only her stomach which was scratched, her wing was scratched too, and like Blu, her head was spinning too.

Tulio had then walked into the private room he had put them since they were rare with two other ornithologists with him. He hummed as he checked their injuries so he knew what to do, and what to treat them with.

"Hmmm, broken talons, clawed wing, and dizzy spells." Tulio said, examining Blu's injuries. He then turned back to Jewel and began to examine her injuries too. "Hmmm, clawed stomach, clawed wing, and dizzy spells. You guys are in bad shape. It will take me a while to get you guys fixed-up."

Tulio then beckoned for the other two orthologists to injected the Blue Macaws with a sedative to put them to sleep.

Blu struggled a little to move as the doctor injected the sedative into him which he knew would soon put him to sleep. The last thing he saw was Tulio picked up a small operation knife before falling into darkness.

* * *

A few hours later, Blu was beginning to finally wake up after a deep long sleep. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked to his left where he could see Jewel with bandages wrapped around her stomach, wing, and forehead.

It didn't take Blu long to realise he too had bandages wrapped around his left wing, both his talons, and all around his head. He tried to get back up, but his injuries held him down.

He was then accompanied by Tulio and Linda, who had been waiting the entire time.

Tulio placed his hand on Blu to keep him from doing anything stupid. "Relax Blu. It's okay. I healed all of yours and Jewel's injuries. You're going to make a full recovery, but it's going to take time."

"That's why you and Jewel are going to stay with me until your better." Linda said smiling, placing her finger under Blu's chin and scratching it softly with his finger.

Tulio then helped Blu up to see if he could stand, but due to his talons being broken, he could not walk yet. He sat Blu back down on the table gently so he wouldn't hurt him any further. "Sorry, Blu. But you're not going to be able to walk yet."

"Not walk yet." Blu repeated, his chocolate brown eyes wide open. "Then how am I going to be able to get around?"

Tulio could tell by Blu's face he was puzzled. And lucky for him, he had an answer to Blu's problem. Tulio he beckoned for Linda to give him something, and when she had gave it to him, Tulio revealed it to Blu. It was a small bird-sized wheelchair for Blu.

Blu frowned in response, as he could not believe he was going to have to use a wheelchair to get around for a few weeks. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I have to use that thing for a while."

Tulio and Linda could tell Blu was annoyed and upset about having to use that wheelchair for a while.

"Oh, come on, Blu. It's not that bad." Tulio said, placing the small wheelchair next to Blu, and then he placed his hands around Blu to help him sit down. He placed Blu in the small wheelchair to let him try it out.

Blu examined the small wheelchair and used his good and bad wing to make himself move by pushing the wheels. "I feel so ridiculous in this thing. Oh, this is so embarrassing."

"I think we'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Linda said, as she and Tulio left the private room to give the lovebirds a bit of privacy.

After they were gone, Blu used his wings to turn the wheelchair around to see Jewel, who was still sleeping peacefully. He placed a wing under his chin and sighed. _"This is great; no flying, no walking for weeks, and I have to sit in this thing for a while."_

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two lovebirds had been taken to Linda's bookstore to recover and rest until they were better, which will take a while. Linda had just finished taking Blu and Jewel to the guest bedroom upstairs, and now she had left them alone for privacy.

The guest bedroom wasn't really that big. It had a single bed, a TV, and window, and a couple of shelves with some DVD's. And now it was Blu and Jewel's home to live in for a few weeks.

Jewel, who was laying down on the center of the bed, sighed as she placed her wings behind the back of her neck. "I can't believe we have to stay in here for weeks."

Blu, who was on the small table next to the bed and was sitting in his wheelchair, countered Jewel's sentence with his own. "Hey, at least you can walk. I have to use this thing when I want to move."

"Stop whining, and come over here." Jewel said, waving a wing over for Blu to come over.

"If you so." Blu frowned, using his wings to push himself closer to the bed. He got down from the wheelchair and got onto the bed and used his wings to crawl his way over to Jewel. He got close to her and laid down on the bed with her.

Jewel then sighed, already bored due to the fact she had nothing to do. But lucky for her, Blu was there, and he always had plenty of things to do. "Blu, before you met me, what did you do at Linda's everyday?"

Blu had never thought Jewel would ask a question like that, but decided to answer anyway. "Well, there's quite a few things to do. We can play games, watch TV, go on the computer. There's plenty of things to do."

"Well, I'm bored." Jewel sighed, as she eyed the TV that was all the way by the end of the room. "Blu, can you turn on the TV?"

"Jewel, the remotes all the way by the table." Blu whine. "Why can't you get it"

"I've just got comfy." Jewel replied.

"But I can't walk." Blu countered.

Jewel sighed in response and stood back up to go and get the remote. She picked up the remote in her wings and walked back over to the bed. Jewel laid down and passed the remote to Blu. "You turn it on, Blu. I don't know how to work it."

"Yes, your highness." Blu sarcastically replied, while pressing down on the on/off button to turn on the TV.

The TV turned on and the channel was a video of a documentary about the Jungle. Something that both Blu and Jewel could enjoy. Blu liked documentaries, and Jewel liked the Jungle.

The lovebirds sighed as Jewel placed her good wing over Blu and snuggled close to him. Since they were going to be there for a while, the best thing they could do was enjoy themselves until it was time for them to recover.

* * *

Later that day, it was dinner time, and time for the injured lovebirds to eat. To make things easier for them, Linda was going to bring their food up so they could rest and gather their strength back.

Blu and Jewel were both sitting on the bed together, waiting for their dinner to arrive.

Blu chuckled while he rubbed his wings together. "Oh, boy. Dinner's almost here, Jewel."

"What are we having for dinner?" Jewel inquired.

"Well, for me, Linda's making me some salad, and she's going to bring some mangoes for you." Blu answered, placing his wing behind the back of his head. "Doesn't that sound great?"

"I guess." Jewel said, but secretly was trying not to drool over the sweet taste of mangoes. "Mmmm. mangoes. All for me."

At almost perfect timing, the door opened, and it was Linda, carrying a tray in her hands with the Blue Macaws' dinner. Linda smiled as she set the tray down and picked up the plate of mangoes for Jewel, and the plastic box of salad for Blu.

"Here you go, guys." Linda said, as she set the food down in front of the lovebirds. "Salad for you, Blu. And Mangoes for you, Jewel."

The Blue Macaws squawked as a thank you and looked at their dinner.

Linda walked back over to the door, but before she left, Linda took out her cellphone and took a picture of Blu and Jewel together to keep. She cooed and said one more thing before walking out of the room. "You two look so cute together."

After she was gone, Blu and Jewel began to dig into their dinner.

Jewel eat her mangoes, and the sweet taste of it's juiciness in her beak. However, she could not be ore curious to what Blu was eating. Jewel finished her first mango and decided to ask Blu what he was eating. "Blu, what are you eating?"

"It's salad, Jewel." Blu said, swallowing another salad down his throat. He got a piece of salad and offered it to Jewel. "Here, try some."

"Oh, no thanks, Blu." Jewel replied.

"Come on, try some." Blu tried to offer a second time.

Blu began to chase Jewel a little using his wings to crawl, and Jewel wasn't well enough to move first. "Come, on, Jewel."

"No, Blu!"

"Come on!"

"No, Blu. Stop!"

The two lovebirds laughed a little as Blu tried to get Jewel to eat the salad. Eventually, he used one of his wings to pin her down, and managed to place it in her beak.

Jewel swallowed the piece of salad, and she had to admit, it was tasty. She leaned back up and smiled at her husband. "Wow, that was quite tasty. Mmmm, yummy."

"Told you it was good." Blu said smiling, while he tried to crawl his way back over to his dinner.

"Here, let me help you." Jewel said, placing her wing around him and helping Blu get back over to their dinner.

The lovebirds got back to their dinner and finished the rest of their salad and mangoes until there was nothing left, and they were completely full. They both laid back down on the top of their bed by the pillow and decided it was time for bed soon.

Blu and Jewel got under the blanket together and snuggled together. Jewel laid her head down near Blu's chest, and Blu rested his head down on top of Jewel's head and smiled.

They bidden each other goodnight and were now sleeping peacefully. They nuzzled each other playfully in their sleep, and even though they were still in a little pain, they could cope as long as they had their love to protect them.

* * *

The next morning, Blu had woken up earlier than usual. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to see the lovely Jewel still sleeping peacefully. He planted a kiss on her head before he used his wings to get out of the bed and into the small wheelchair.

Blu sat down on the wheelchair and used his wings to move the wheelchair over to the door, which was slightly open-lucky for Blu. He continued to make his way over to the stairs, and now he had to figure out how to get down.

_"Hmmmm, this is gonna be a little tricky."_ Blu thought, trying to think of a clever tactic he could use to get down the stairs without injuring himself further. Blu then had a idea, it was full-proof.

Blu made his way back into the guest room where he found some rope. He tied it to the top of the stairs handle, and with one quick pull, he launched himself down the stairs, holding onto the rope as his wheelchair rapidly went down the stairs like a rollercoaster.

Before he made to the bottom of the stairs, he yanked on the rope which slowed him down and stopped him on the last step. Blu grinned and began moving the wheelchair into the bookstore where he could see Linda-who was also up early-drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.

Blu squawked to get Linda's full attention which worked easily.

Linda put down the coffee and paper and picked up Blu and his little wheelchair and placed him on the desk table. "Good morning, Blu. Wait, how did you get down the stairs?"

Blu squawked and pointed his good wing to the stairs where the rope was.

Linda smiled and stroked Blu's head softly with her finger. "You're full of surprises, Tyler Blu Gunderson. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, boy, would I." Blu replied, but to Linda it was just a squawk.

Linda stood up and prepared to go upstairs to to kitchen where she could make Blu his breakfast with his favorite cereal Fruity Krunch. She walked away, leaving Blu all alone.

After she was gone, Blu heard tapping on the outside window. He looked up to see his three children, and a familiar black hawk knocking on the window. Blu beckoned for them to come inside by flying through the open window.

The three blue macaw kids cheered as the hugged their daddy, missing him. "Daddy!"

"Hehe, hey there, kids." Blu greeted, hugging all of the kids in his good and bad wing. "Are you having fun with your Uncle Rico?"

"Yeah." Rey, Azul, and Crystal replied, simultaneously together.

Rico landed down on the desk with Blu and looked at the small wheelchair Blu was sitting in. "What's with the wheelchair, Blu?"

Blu set his kids down out of his wings and answered Blu's question. "Oh, I can't walk until my talons are fixed. So I have to use this thing to get around for a while."

"Right." Rico skeptically said.

"I know, it's kind of embarrassing." Blu chuckled, leaning back on the wheelchair. "So, what brings you here?"

"You're kids wanted to see you and Jewel." Rico said, until he then realized there was no sign of the lovely Jewel anywhere. "Where is Jewel?"

"She's still sleeping." Blu answered. "I wouldn't wake her up. I did that once, and she responded by choking me."

Rico chuckled in response and flew back into the air with the blue macaw kids. "Well, I think we should be going. Come on, kids."

Blu watched his friend and children fly away out of the bookstore using the same open window they used to get in. Blu sighed in response, but he was soon happy when he saw Linda had returned with a bowl of cereal in her hand. "Oh, goody. My favorite."

Linda set the cereal down next to Blu, and was about to give it to him. She then got a spoon she had also brought and tried to put them in Blu's beak. "Blu, no breakfast until you take your vitamins."

"Oh, no. Not the vitamins." Blu whinnied, as he dodged the spoon each time Linda tried to give them to him.

Linda then lifted up her free hand and tickled Blu's belly, making him laugh and knocking him from his concentration. She quickly put them in his beak and watched him swallow them horribly.

"Erg!" Blu groaned. "It's horrible."

Linda chuckled in response and stroked Blu's head with her hand. "Now you can eat your cereal."

Blu used his wings to push himself over to the bowl and picked up the spoon next to it. But he then realized a problem: Blu usually held his spoon with his talon, and he can't use either of his talons at the moment. "Linda!" he cried out.

Linda turned her attention to Blu and could see he was struggling to eat. She picked up the spoon and got some cereal on the spoon and began to feed Blu. She remembered feeding Blu a bottle when he was just a baby, and now it was like the same thing all over again.

Blu enjoyed the cereal each time Linda fed him his food into his beak. _"Hmmm, yummy. I love Krunchy Fruit!"_

After he was done eating, Linda picked Blu up in her hands and prepared to take him back to his bed but she sniffed him and groaned when she discovered Blu stinked. "Blu, you need to have a bath."

Blu then got happy as he loved having a nice relaxing bath. "Oh, boy. A bath."

Linda took Blu back to the guest bedroom and srt him and his wheelchair down on the bed. She then left to go and run Blu a bath.

When she was gone, Blu turned around to see Jewel was awake, and had been waiting for him for a while. He sat back down on the wheelchair and made his way over to Jewel to greet her good morning. "Good morning, Jewel."

"Morning, Blu." Jewel replied, as Blu finally got over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Just having some breakfast." Blu answered, as he got off the wheelchair and sat next to Jewel. "And guess what-we're going to have a nice warm bath together."

"A warm bath?" Jewel said, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Water can be warm?"

Blu could not believe that Jewel had never even heard of a bath. He decided to answer her question either way. "Yeah, humans can do that. Linda's just running the bath now. It's going to be great!"

"I guess." Jewel said, rubbing the back of her neck with her wing.

* * *

A few minutes later, it was bath time for the two lovebirds. Linda had wrapped small plastic bags around them where their bandages were so they didn't get them wet.

The two blue macaws were relaxing in the warm relaxing bath.

To Blu, this was just another day having a bath, but for Jewel, it had have to been the best bath she had ever had. She would usually only have baths in the ponds back in the Jungle, but now that they are living in the bookstore for a while, she will have to have baths in a bathtub from now on.

"Wow. This is so relaxing." Jewel sighed in relaxation, while closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Blu replied, splashing water over himself with his right wing.

Jewel opened her eyes and looked back over at her husband. She had to tell him that even though they will be living here for a while, she had to admit it would not be so bad. "Blu, even though we're going to be here for a while-I guess I can make due."

"That's great to hear, Jewel." Blu grinned, as he laid his head back down in the water. "That's great to hear."

* * *

**Poor Blu and Jewel having to suffer from bad injuries. At least they can cope with not being able to live in the Jungle for a while.**

**And I will update the deleted chapters as soon as I can find them all. Because they are all lost somewhere in my documents.**


End file.
